The Prophecy of holly
by Eeveelutionslover4life
Summary: "One like a breeze will descend to the top leading to greatness further up. But closer you come toward your goal you will be filled with pain and heartache and will suffer a major fall" Follow the adventure of Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather as the complete Firestar's prophecy and Spottedleaf's prophecy Rated T to be safe
1. Prolog

The Prophecy of Holly

Prolog:

Bluestar looks up at the sky and she gives out a loud yowl to hold a gathering

"Why do you want us to come?"asked Oakheart  
"Bluestar if the howls can only reach inside of Thunderclan's area how can Oakheart be here?" Asked Moonflower  
"He is my mate what reason is he not to be here" said Bluestar calmly  
"If you wish I will leave" Oakheart said to Moonflower  
"If Bluestar wants you here then I can't send you away" said Moonflower coldly  
"If I'm not interrupting i would also like to be a part of this gathering" squeaked Silverstream  
"How did you hear" asked Adderfang  
"I was going to speak to Bluestar and then I heard her yowl" said Silverstream calmly  
"You have no right to be here and no ties to Thunderclan!" Hissed Goosefeather  
" I have a mate in Thunderclan I have all the right to see how Graystripe is doing!" Yowled Silverstream  
"ENOUGH! Goosefeather it isn't your decision to decide if Silverstream can be here! Have you all forgotten Bluestar called this meeting!" Hissed Lionheart  
"Calm down Lionheart it is natural Goosefeather doesn't want Silverstream to know our secrets but she does have the right to be here if it involves Graystipe" said Whitestorm Calmly  
"It doesn't involve Graystipe or his kits so I'm sorry but i have to deny you access to this meeting" meowed Bluestar  
"If that is your wish" nodded Silverstream then she walked away  
"Why have you called this meeting?" Asked Sunstar  
"Spottedleaf had a prophecy" replied Bluestar  
"Would you kindly tell us the prophecy Spottedleaf?" Said Morningstar  
"Well you Firestar's prophecy _there will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws_" started Spottedleaf  
"So Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit. What don't we know?" Asked Rosepetal  
"Patience Rosepetal she will tell us" said Redtail  
Spottedleaf gave a small nod to Redtail  
"We have another prophecy connected to Firestar's one"Spottedleaf explained  
"But the problem is we don't know who's prophecy it is"said Bluestar  
"Tell us the prophecy" said Snowfur  
"_One like a breeze will descend to the top leading to greatness further up. But closer you come toward your goal you will be filled with pain and heartache and will suffer a major fall_" chanted Spottedleaf  
"So what does this prophecy tell us?" Asked Bluestar  
"That one of those kits are destined for greatness" said Brindleface  
"Yes but after that it gets more complicated" said Bluestar  
"I think the next part means one of the kits is getting greater and greater lots of bad things will happen to the kit and then will suffer from a great mistake or whatever it is suppose to be and it is up to the kit if it gets up and fulfils the prophecy or stays down and that also fulfils the prophecy" said Whitestorm  
"But who is the cat?"asked Bluestar  
"Let's not worry about that now let's put it off for now" said Oakheart  
"Yes after all there is still Firestar's prophecy to deal with and so we need to set Starclan guardians to Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit"said Whitestorm  
"I would like to be Jaykits guardian" said Yellowfang standing up  
"You are a great cat so you are the perfect choice for Jaykit" said Bluestar  
"If you don't mind i would like to be Lionkit's guardian" said Redtail  
"You were my first Deputy and i know you will do a good job" said Bluestar  
"Bluestar you should be Hollykits guardian" said Whitestorm  
"Me? Why?" asked Bluestar  
"Because you are so much like her" said Lionheart  
"Then I will be Hollykits guardian" announced Bluestar

Prolog end

This is a good start  
In this book i made a new job because i thought it was weird to have two warriors and one medicine cat and because Hollyleaf in the books had once been a medicine cat apprentice i have made a new job for her called the **Medicine-warrior cats! Medicine-Warriors apprentices need 3 mentors a medicine cat mentor a warrior mentor and a Medicine cat mentor so they learn about all three things**  
I know it sounds stupid but please don't hate the story because of it i just thought it would be better to have them in one of each jobs and to make it fair if all of you don't like the sound of medicine warrior cats later on or at the start i will either take it out entirely or of some people like the sound of  
Medicine-warrior cats then i will make a story exactly like this but take out the medicine-warrior cats.

Also Hollyleaf is part of Firestar's prophecy and i changed her fur colour from black to silver  
And I have added a new character Snowkit who becomes Snowpaw and his warrior name will be kept secret and he will be a main character along with Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw and Breezepaw!  
Oh yes SPOILER ALERT if you have not finished sunset then i wouldn't recommend reading this next part

In this story Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Jaypaw are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaws kits  
And because i have space

ALLEGIANCES  
Leader:

Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy:

Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Berrypaw

Medicine Cat:

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Jawpaw, Hollypaw and Snowpaw  
Warriors:

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice Hazelpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat  
Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom  
Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice Hollypaw

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes  
Apprentice, Lionpaw

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Snowpaw

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Mousepaw

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Berrypaw-cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw-small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw-gray and white tom

Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat

Snowpaw-White Tom with green eyes

Lionpaw-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Jaypaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Hollypaw-silver she-cat with a white paw and blue eyes

Medicine Warriors

Nightshade-Dark black She-cat with grey eyes  
Apprentice, Hollypaw

Whitecloud-white tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Snowpaw  
Queens:

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

Daisy-cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Longtail-pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat


	2. Ceremony

The prophecy of Holly

chapter one ceremony

A black she- cat stared outside the den hidden from the clan then some cat whispered a prophecy into the she-cats eat  
_"The one has come fix the past wrongs, the one who has a million strings tied to them, the one who might bring peace to us, yet many prophecy ties to the cat unknown to them and Starclan alike"_

_I'm good and like being a medicine cat and a warrior what do I do_? Thought Hollypaw  
Jawpaw stared up at Hollypaw his blind green eyes staring right at her  
"What's wrong?" Asked Jawpaw  
"Well you see I like being a medicine cat and warrior" replied Hollypaw  
"Tell Firestar that" said Jaypaw  
"What would Firestar do?" Asked Hollypaw  
"I don't know do I look like Firestar" said Jaypaw irritably  
"Ok ok I'm sorry! But you better be careful or Leafpool will make your medicine cat name GrumpyJay" warned Hollypaw walking off

Ok Firestar's inside here goes though Hollypaw  
"Excuse me Firestar" meowed Hollypaw  
"Ah yes Hollypaw i was just talking to Snowpaw here, come in" invited Firestar  
Hollypaw walked in slowly  
"What would you like?" Asked Firestar  
"Well I like being a Medicine cat and a Warrior and i wanted to know if somehow i could be both" replied Hollypaw  
"Ah Snowpaw here has the same problem"said Firestar  
Snowpaw nodded  
"I haven't seen you as a medicine cat!" Exclaimed Hollypaw  
"Oh yes before the half moon so just a day before you were allowed to go outside " explained Snowpaw  
"Oh that would make sense" said Hollypaw  
"Well there is a job where you can be a medicine cat and warrior" said Firestar  
"Really? That's awesome!" Meowed Hollypaw  
Snowpaw was more suspicious  
"Is there is how come we haven't heard of it"asked Snowpaw  
"Well...Because we hide them away every clan has them but no one likes them you see they can't attend gatherings unless they are apprentices"replied Firestar  
"How come only apprentices" asked Hollypaw  
"Because they can always change their minds" answered Firestar  
" the "special" ones are allowed to be seen in the clans" said Firestar  
"What do you mean by "special"?" Asked Hollypaw  
"Like those related to the Leader or deputy" said Snowpaw  
"Like me?" Asked Hollypaw  
"Actually you and your littermates are more special because you are related to the leader and deputy" said Snowpaw  
"Let's get back to the point"meowed Firestar  
"Even if you are special the clan might not accept you" explained Firestar  
"How come?" Asked Hollypaw  
"Well some say medicine warrior cat related to the deputy and or leader has cursed the clan" explained Firestar  
"But that's just a myth" said Sandstorm walking In  
"Do you want to become a medicine warrior cat knowing the consequences?" Asked Firestar  
"I do Firestar" said Snowpaw  
"I do too" meowed Hollypaw  
'I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into" said Firestar shaking his head

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting" yowled Firestar

As everyone gathered Hollypaw started to become scared  
"It's alright" assured Snowpaw

"It is Snowpaw and Hollypaw's wish to become medicine warrior cats" meowed Firestar  
Yowls of outrage met Firestar's words  
"You have to be joking we don't want more filth in our clan" hissed Dustpelt  
"Dustpelt's right!" Called Spiderleg  
"We don't want them" hissed Ashfur  
Firestar raised his paws for silence  
"Enough of this! This is your kin you are talking to! If they want to become medicine warrior cats So be it! Show some respect!" Hissed Firestar  
Everyone quieted down some fuming with anger  
Firestar motioned for Snowpaw to come  
Snowpaw climbed the highrock with hisses following him  
"Snowpaw you have chosen a different life from most cats is it your absolute wish to become a medicine warrior cat?" Asked Firestar  
"It is" answered Snowpaw  
"Leafpool" called Firestar  
Leafpool climbed the Highrock as well  
"To become a good medicine warrior cat he needs medicine cat training,Cinderpelt has trained you well, will you take him on to become one of your apprentices?" Asked Firestar  
Leafpool nodded  
"Whitecloud!" Yowled Firestar  
Whitecloud emerged from a den hidden behind bushes and hissed at the sunlight  
Then walked up to the highrock every cat hissed and yowled at him  
"Teach Snowpaw your wisdom and help him to become a Medicine warrior cat" meowed Firestar  
Then Firestar motioned for Hollypaw  
As she walked up the Highrock no one hissed  
Mostly because Brambleclaw looked he would rip some cats throat out if they did  
"Hollypaw you to have chosen a different life from most cats is it your absolute wish to become a medicine warrior cat?" Asked Firestar  
"It is" replied Hollypaw  
"Leafpool I know this is troubling for you but to learn to be a true medicine warrior cat she needs Medicine cat training. Would you take her on to become a medicine cat apprentice?" Asked Firestar  
Leafpool nodded  
"Nightshade!" Called Firestar  
Nightshade slunk out of the den as well and everyone hissed at her  
"Teach Hollypaw your wisdom and help him to become a Medicine warrior cat" meowed Firestar  
Only some cats cheered and only cheered For Hollypaw  
"Follow us" called Nightshade  
Chapter one end

Sorry it's a bit short

By the way facts:  
There are three prophecy's  
_"there will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws"_

_"One like a breeze will descend to the top leading to greatness further up. But closer you come toward your goal you will be filled with pain and heartache and will suffer a major fall"_

_"The one has come fix the past wrongs, the one who has a million strings tied to them, the one who might bring peace to us, yet many prophecy ties to the cat unknown to them and Starclan alike"_

The first one is to save the clan (like in the book)  
The second one is to tell you about the special cat  
The third is a secret

Sorry for taking so long and sorry that its short


	3. Acceptance or Rejection

Warrior cats Chapter two Acceptance or Rejection

"Follow us" called Nightshade  
As Hollypaw and Snowpaw ran after her into a cave  
"It's dark in here" shuddered Snowpaw  
"If you want to be us you need to know OUR rules" hissed Whitecloud  
Hollypaw nodded  
"Rule one- When you are a full medicine warrior cat you are under no circumstances are allowed to be seen by your clan mates and not even the sun" hissed Nightshade  
"Rule two-give no loyalty to the clan they treat you like dirt and they should be treated as such" growled Whitecloud  
"Rule three- loyalty to us is most important as we stand together against the clan" meowed Nightshade  
"Rule four- Starclan is our ENEMY!" Nightshade and Whitecloud Spat  
"How can Starclan be our enemy!" Yowled Hollypaw  
"Quiet apprentice! We tell you when you are ready now shoo to you warrior mentors. Have fun, after all they don't like you or even want to be associated with you anymore" hissed Whitecloud  
Snowpaw left the den first as he passed everyone hissed and yowled insults at him like halfbreed and cursed one, even when he pasted his parents Ferncloud and Dustpelt, Ferncloud ignored him and Dustpelt hissed at him. Even Sorreltail his mentor glared at him. It was so sad Hollypaw wanted to cry  
Then it was Hollypaw's turn to get out and as she did Dustpelt tackled her with claws unsheathed and Brambleclaw jumped on Dustpelt and said  
"You don't want to do that to MY kit" and hissing  
Firestar also came down and glared at Dustpelt  
After seeing that everyone was nicer to Hollypaw smiling saying  
"Do well hunting" or  
"Have fun" and even  
"You are a good hunter"  
Hollypaw just thought it wasn't fair that She was showered with praise and Snowpaw was bullied  
Jaypaw who was close to her whispered that only seemed to reach Hollypaw's ears  
"That's the thing with life, its just not fair"  
As Hollypaw walked up to Brackenfur she was surprised because Brackenfur genuinely looked happy to see her  
"Are you ready?" He asked  
"Ready then I'll ever be" meowed Hollypaw enthusiastically  
Then they dashed off into the Forrest  
Shortly after Hollypaw spotted a squirrel  
Hollypaw fell into the hunters crouch and began to stalk the squirrel who seemed to be happily eating a nut  
A little closer... A little closer thought Hollypaw  
Then Hollypaw pounced and made it mark and landing on the squirrel and gave it a swift bite on the neck and thanked Starclan for this food but then remembered Nightshade's words  
_Rule four- Starclan is our ENEMY_  
_But that can't possibly be right where would they go when they die if Starclan was their enemy they defiantly wouldn't go to Starclan... where would I go when I die?!_  
Thought Hollypaw  
Hollypaw shooed the thought away  
She buried her prey and went to catch other things  
Hollypaw had caught one squirrel one rabbit two mice and a vole  
"Well done!" Called Brackenfur  
"Thanks!" Meowed Hollypaw  
As they made their way back to the camp Hollypaw began to wonder about things  
_Will everyone hate me when I'm a full medicine warrior cat, are cats only nice to me because Brambleclaw is very protective and Firestar likes me?_  
Thought Hollypaw  
Hollypaw felt a bit sad  
"We're here" called Brackenfur  
"You take the rabbit to the elders den then you can have something to eat" said Brackenfur  
Hollypaw nodded  
As she entered a den a snarl was directed at Hollypaw  
"What are you doing here half-breed" hissed Mousefur  
"Half-breed?" Questioned Hollypaw  
"She means you do not have the warrior breed or the medicine cat breed and you are both breeds" explained Longtail kindly  
Hollypaw nodded as Mousefur continued hissing and snarling  
"Oh be quiet Mousefur she brings food"snarled Longtail  
"Food where?"asked Mousefur  
"Have you lost your nose?" Laughed Longtail  
"Here" said Hollypaw giving them the rabbit and left  
"Wait!"called Mousefur  
Hollypaw stopped and turned around  
"Yes?" Said Hollypaw  
"Thank you for... You know... Bringing us food and uh... Sorry about before" meowed Mousefur  
Hollypaw nodded and left the den...only to be tackled by Lionpaw  
"Are you insane?"hissed Lionpaw  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Hollypaw  
"Becoming a medicine warrior cat! You know the clan doesn't like them!"  
"I didn't even know we had medicine warrior cats" said Hollypaw  
Lionpaw snorted  
"Shows how much you pay attention to Brambleclaw"hissed Lionpaw  
"Calm down the clan somehow tolerates me" meowed Hollypaw  
"Lucky for you then let's all have a gathering and celebrate"said Lionpaw sarcastically  
"I don't appreciate that" meowed Hollypaw  
"You're so stupid sometimes, like you said the clan TOLERATES you but as soon as you become a full medicine warrior cat you will worth less then the burrs on their pelts"snarled Lionpaw  
"HEY!" Called Jaypaw stepping out of the Medicine cat den  
"COULD YOU BE QUIET IM WORKING" hissed Jaypaw  
As Lionpaw lost some if his grip when he was startled by Jaypaw, Hollypaw took this as a chance to escape Lionpaws grip and squirmed away  
"If you don't mind i am going for a walk" hissed Hollypaw  
Hollypaw headed to the Windclan border where it was most peaceful  
Hollypaw sat and let the wind carry her worries away  
"What are you doing here?" Spat a voice  
Hollypaw looked up to see a very curious Breezepaw  
"Sitting...What are you doing here Rabbitface?" Asked Hollypaw  
"Hey I didn't insult you" snarled Breezepaw  
Hollypaw looked indifferently at Breezepaw  
"I'm just walking"said Breezepaw  
"Huh?" Meowed Hollypaw  
"I said I was walking are you deaf?" Asked Breezepaw  
"What do you mean?" Exclaimed Hollypaw  
"You asked me before what I was doing an i was walking" explained Breezepaw  
"Oh" meowed Hollypaw  
"Aren't you just the smartest cat I know" meowed Breezepaw Sarcastically  
Hollypaw couldn't help but mreow with laughter  
"What's so funny?" Asked Breezepaw curiously  
"Nothing" laughed Hollypaw  
For a few more minutes Hollwpaw and Breezepaw talked and Hollypaw began to feel happy and more happy with every minuet passing, they talked until they saw the sun beginning to set  
"I'm sorry today was fun but i have to get back to the clan, I hope to see you tomorrow" meowed Hollypaw  
"Yes ok... Wait...TOMORROW?"exclaimed Breezepaw  
"Yes tomorrow at the gathering mousebrain" laughed Hollypaw  
"Well... bye" said Hollypaw walking away  
"See you soon" called Breezepelt also walking away

Chapter two end

Hey sorry for the bad ending to make up for it  
There will be a secret being announced in the gathering about Windclan which is not so good, don't worry I don't hate Windclan nothing crazy is going to happen just a BIG twist and if you're wondering it might be a HollyXBreeze fanfic and it might not be after all in out script team i write the story but my friend makes the plot

I upload every week


	4. Truths, lies and a hidden secret

Chapter 3 truth, lies and a hidden secret

_"You don't understand it must be fair!" Hissed a cat_

_"What is the point of fair if only you all say it is!" Hissed another cat_

_"You should be glad we did this for you! you would all be dead otherwise!" Growled the cat_

_"Glad? Glad! You except us to be glad? How could you think that? We were fine just before! We are anything but glad! You! You! We have done what you asked of us and told the clans at the gathering as you wished! But they... They turned against us! You made us tell them our biggest secret! All of you are the reason they hate us! It's your fault!" cried the other cat_

_"How dare you?"yowled the cat_

_"We trusted you! We trusted every single one of you! But you betrayed us! You lied to us! How can we tell what you tell us is the truth or are lies after this?"growled the other cat_

_"It is the will of Starclan this happened!" Yelled the cat_

_"If this is the will of Starclan we do not want to be a part of Starclan anymore!" Growled the other cat_

Hollypaw woke up startled she was chasing a mouse and suddenly she woke up.

Snowpaw woke up abruptly.

"Huh what happened?" Yawned Snowpaw

"Ahh nothing but it is sun high" informed Hollypaw

"Mouse dung! I was supposed to meet Whitecloud before sun high!" Yelped Snowpaw

"I'm sure he understands if your late" reassured Hollypaw

"Whitecloud will go crazy i can just hear him now! 'SNOWPAW! You good for nothing cat you only had one thing to do meet me at sun high and you couldn't even do that?!'... Gee i sound like him" said Snowpaw

"Hey what's wrong?"asked Snowpaw

"Err... Well... um...it's... How can I Put this... Long story short... Whitecloud is behind you" replied Holllypaw

"Snowpaw! I'm surprised you know me so well we even said how useless you were together! Now get off your lazy tail and get a move on! Your already late as it is!" Yelled a Whitecloud

"Yes sir" responded Snowpaw and followed Whitecloud

Hollypaw also went outside to meet up with Nightshade (in Hollypaw's opinion was much nicer than Whitecloud)

"Hey Hollypaw!" Called a voice

Hollypaw turned around to see Lionpaw and Jaypaw

"Firestar wants to see us" announced Jaypaw

As the trio waked up to Firestar's den they heard bickering

"Firestar its important you must announce it at the gathering!" whined Leafpool

"Leafpool we do not want to frighten the clans you said so yourself it might not be true!"said Firestar sternly

"But... But..." argued Leafpool

Firestar raised his paw to stop her

"That's enough" silenced Firestar

Leafpool walked out defeated and upset

"You wanted to see us?" Asked Lionpaw

"Oh yes come in" called Firestar

"What's wrong?" Asked Jaypaw

Firestar sighed he had a face wondering how he should put it

"I have... Had a dream" Firestar started before Jaypaw cut him of

"Is that what you were talking about with Leafpool?"

"No that was something else" said Firestar calmly

"Then what is it?" Asked Hollypaw

"I had a dream there was blood stains everywhere it was raining blood. Blood ran through the lake and even the moonpool covered in it. Then i went to fourtrees and i saw you three Snowpaw and apprentices from other clans." Began Firestar

"And you" Firestar said looking at Hollypaw

"Were at the very top of fourtrees leading the apprentices. You all seamed grim and upset... And then I saw it all the bodies the leaders, deputies, warriors, medicine cats queens, elders and a few apprentices and even myself dead" recalled Firestar

The thought of everyone except a pawful of apprentices dead sent shivers down Hollypaw's spine.

"It was a burial, every cat that died was buried, then all of you left the land." Finished Firestar

"How horrible!" Exclaimed Lionpaw

"I don't know what to make of it" sighed Firestar

"Anyway it's time for the gathering" announced Firestar

(At the gathering)

"It seems shadowclan isn't here" deduced Brambleclaw

"Shame i wanted to talk to Littlecloud about something" grumbled Leafpool

"Leafpool i told you not to discuss this" said Firestar sharply

"But Firestar!" Whined Leafpool

"Leafpool! Not now!" Said Firestar raising his voice as he entered the tendrils and everyone else followed

Shortly after Shadowclan arrived

"Let the gathering begin!" yowled Leopardstar

As Leopardstar was the oldest she went first

"Everything is good in Riverclan there are plenty of fish...but it has come to my attention that Shadowclan has moved their border." Said Leopardstar looking at Blackstar

Blackstar went stiff then loosed up

"I have not ordered my warriors to do such a thing" stated Blackstar

"But I assure you i won't happen again" said Blackstar but his eyes were glaring at Rowanclaw who was the one who lead the last patrol

"That's good to hear" meowed Leopardstar

"All is well in Shadowclan, the prey is plentiful and Tawnypelt has had her kits Tigerkit, Flamekit and Dawnkit" announced Blackstar

"It's is alright in Windclan prey is good... But we have a new medicine cat warrior apprentice... Breezepaw!" Yowled Onestar

Murmurs had started up with the news

"All is well in Thunderclan prey run around like its Greenleaf, we also have new medicine cat warrior apprentices Snowpaw and Hollypaw" said Firestar

Firestar had a look in his eyes that dared cats to talk about the new apprentices. A look that said 'if you talk you won't be with us any longer'. Everyone knew Hollypaw was Firestar's kin and no cat talked.

"I almost forgot! There are twolegs cutting up parts of out homes with their monsters!" Announced Blackstar

"Same in Riverclan!" Yowled Leopardstar

"In Windclan too! Except their taking out earth!" Cried Onestar

"There have been incidents where trees have been taken but nothing more" said Firestar calmly

"Tell them your prophecy Leafpool" said Firestar

"It's only bits of the real prophecy but the first parts go like this  
_"Four apprentices from each clan will go searching for new land_" recited Leafpool

"I had that prophecy too!" Shouted Barkface

The Littlecloud and Willowpaw nodded too

"Who are the sixteen apprentices?" Asked Leopardstar

"I think Starclan will tell us soon" said Barkface

"Gathering is over!' Called Blackstar

"WAIT!" Yowled Onestar

"Everyone stopped and looked at Onestar and the Windclan cats looked uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Asked Firestar

"From now on Windclan refuse to go to gatherings!" Announced Onestar

"Why?" Asked Firestar confused and shocked

"We do not believe in Starclan anymore!" Hissed Onestar

"Liar!" Called Ashfoot

"Everyone else believes but you!" Hissed Ashfoot

Onestar ignored her

"I will allow Barkface and Kestrelpaw to go to the moonpool but other than that we won't be seeing you anymore!" Yowled Onestar

Onestar ran off and his clanmates followed.

Starclan! How can you let this happen! Thought Hollypaw

Hey sorry for the late upload but here it is!


End file.
